yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains
Here is how the villains escaped in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Meanwhile at the Shocker’s Equestrian base, the Mammoth Magia and the Trilobite Magia were building a gateway to Tartarus and once it was built, Ikadevil flipped the switch and freed the prisoners in Tartarus, also with some magic from Voldemort they freed Grogar, Tirek, the Storm King, the Nightmare Family, and Bill Cipher from their stone prison. Grogar: My faithful minions. Bill Cipher: Well, at least we’ve finally escaped. Lord Nooth: Speak for yourself, we too got out of prison the very difficult way! Lord Tirek: At least we didn't need any drivers with us. Nightmare Trix: Indeed. Christine: Agreed. Soon, Bill and Grogar revived Oogie Boogie with a lot of bugs crawling inside one big sack of him. Oogie Boogie: The Boogeyman is back in town! (chuckles evilly) All thanks to you and Grogar, Bill! Nightmare Moon: Welcome back to the land of the living, Oogie. K.A.R.R.: Hello, Oogie. The Storm King: Long time no see, Big guy. Oogie Boogie: Here comes my dices. As he rolled his dice, he got seven. Oogie Boogie: Seven. Lucky seven. Baby Eddie: Nice rolling, Oogie. Bushroot: So, Bill, what's the plan now? Bill Cipher: It's time we invite us some friends of ours to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night. Dark Sombra: Great plan, Bill. So, he opened the Goosebumps Manuscript and freed the monsters who're inside it after that Burn Smash set the manuscripts a flame, preventing anyone from using the manuscripts to send them back into the pages. Slappy the Dummy: Free at last! Bill Cipher: Welcome, Slappy. Slappy the Dummy: So, what's the catch, Bill? Bill Cipher: We can steal the artifacts to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night. Just then, Jackson Storm arrived with the Storm King’s human counterpart. The Storm King: Bill Cipher, my human counterpart has arrived. The Storm King (Human): Behold! I'm here now. Demonic Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings' human counterparts, Midnight Sparkle, and Gaia Everfree should be here shortly now. Jackson Storm: Yeah. Bill Cipher: Good, because we're gonna need more evil to rule Halloween and Nightmare Night. Oogie Boogie: Here they come now, Bill! As they arrived, Bill created the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and some evil ghosts and other monsters with just a three snaps of his finger each. Ikadevil: We’ll be ready at your command, Master Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: When you live here in Tartarus It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside Equestria The Friendship Magic is for fools! We go where we want when we want to And we make mischief, yes we make mischief, as we please That princess can't give us a curfew Oogie Boogie: Or tell us to stay in the trees Villains: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Friendship Magic's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Dark Sombra: So before this new gang is ready To defend Equestria from harm We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm! Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Friendship Magic's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Grogar: Alright, Everyone, bring it in. Here's the plan While the heroes are partying past their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder We'll take those artifacts with our monster's teeth Villains: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Friendship Magic's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Bill Cipher: Tonight we strike Nobody is safe The Nightmare Family and villains: The Friendship Magic's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Villains: The Friendship Magic's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Bill Cipher: Let's get this party started! (laughs evilly) With that said, every single villain, monsters, and evil spirits left the base as they head towards the castle. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225